Wondering
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: One night Blaine and Kurt were watching TV and a weird thought came up. "Hey Blaine? ... How do you think we would act if we were a heterosexual couple?"


This is just a short one shot in which Blaine and Kurt are sitting in Blaine's room watching TV when Kurt wonders aloud how they might act if they were a heterosexual couple. Has some humor in it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related.

* * *

No POV:

When Pretty Little Liars went off to commercial brake a weird and extremely random though popped into Kurt's mind.

_I wonder how Blaine and I would be as a heterosexual couple. _

The thought was so random, yet so subconsciously mind blowing Kurt repeated the question aloud. "Hey Blaine?" The dark haired boy turned towards his boyfriend. Kurt continued without waiting for Blaine to reply. "How do you think we would act if we were a heterosexual couple?" Kurt looked at him, half embarrassed and half really wondering on how the boy would reply.

Blaine was thrown off by the question that he chuckled in response. Then when the question actually sunk in and Blaine himself started to wonder. He looked back at the TV. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it." Kurt looked at the TV as well. They were both silent as a commercial ended and another on began. Then wordlessly they looked at each other. "Well I think we would be like this…"

Blaine's thinking:

Blaine (still wearing his uniform) sat at the table in the cafe, studying for the upcoming Spanish test when his _girlfriend, _walked through the door and immediately straight to their table. "Hey hun." She said as she hugged Blaine from behind and placed a small peck on his cheek. She was actually in fact Kurt, short bobbed hair with his same blue-green eyes, brunette hair but with a major difference in facial structure (more womanly) and the fact he had boobs. She wore her Cheerios costume since she just returned from McKinley's football game.

"Hey baby." Blaine replied back as she moved to the seat in front of him. "Already ordered your drink."

"I can see that." She smiled at him. "Oh my gosh Blaine, you should have been there. All the girls were going crazy. Especially at the end when we were so close to losing. Luckily the other team missed the kick and we won by a point! 14-13."

"That's pretty good babe. Congrats on the team win."

"Thanks. Blaine hun." She took a sip of her coffee after shooting a smile towards her boyfriend.

Back to reality:

Kurt raised a brow at Blaine. "_I _would be the girl?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well let's face it Kurt." Blaine started. He received a glare from Kurt and he turned away. "You are more feminine than I am."

Kurt blinked his eyes quickly. While his other brow raised. He placed his hands on his hips to the best of his abilities (since he was sitting down and the sofa restrained his arms a bit) and continued his glare at Blaine. "Oh no _hun_, I don't think so."

Kurt's thinking:

Kurt sat at the table in the café studying for Spanish when his _girlfriend _walked into the café doors. She went to their table and placed a kiss full on Kurt's mouth before sitting before him. "Hey Kurt. How was your day today?" The girl was really Blaine, short, near shoulders black hair, wearing jeans and a V-neck shirt with designer boots on with of course a more womanly face and boobs.

"My day was good." Kurt replied. "How was yours?"

She scoffed. "You know same old same old. People thinking they can take my solos away. Hell no."

Kurt chuckled. "Well it looks like I did well by pre-ordering your coffee."

"Yes you did." She took a sip and sighed when the warm-hot liquid passed through her throat. "Yummy. You did great baby." She smiled at her boyfriend Kurt.

Back to reality:

Blaine squinted his eyes at Kurt. "Really Kurt? That was like my visualization."

Kurt shrugged and looked back at the TV; Pretty Little Liars came back on. "Well I don't know hun, I enjoyed it."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "So you would prefer me as a girl?" Kurt merely shrugged, but a smile came upon his lips which was all Blaine needed to know he was messing with him. Blaine reached over and took his hand, bringing it up to his lips. Kurt looked away from the show to Blaine. "Are you sure about that?"

The younger boy looked over the older one and slowly shook his head. "No. I prefer you the way you are." He whispered.

"Same here." Blaine whispered back. He leaned in and the two shared a kiss before they broke apart and Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before resting his cheek on his head. The two watched the show as the drama continued and increased.

"You know…" Kurt began. "Seeing you as a girl really made me glad you weren't one." Blaine smiled. "You weren't really pretty."

* * *

End! Please review.


End file.
